


Время охоты на лис, когда горит степь

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Окделлы как болезнь. Как чума. Война, — думается отстраненно. — Достаточно бросить косой взгляд, и ты уже проклят. Что же будет с тем, кто посмеет коснуться? Что станется с ним?





	Время охоты на лис, когда горит степь

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: смерть второстепенного персонажа. AU внутри канона к событиям третьей книги.

_Лодками на мели._   
_Небом цвета земли._   
  
_Тонкая свиристель_   
_Бьется в изгиб ребра._   
  
_Неодолимый страх_   
_Сквозь частокол костей_   
_Вытащи из груди._   
  
_Степь за тобой пестра,_   
_Степь за тобой твердит:_   
_Не заноси руки!_   
  
_Небо глухой тафтой_   
_Тянется по хребту._   
  
_Девочка в золотом_   
_Снова возьмет других._   
  
_Выжженый сухостой_   
_Остро горчит во рту._

 

I.  
Август Штанцлер — подлец и тупица. Точно так же, как мамаша Окделл — отменная стерва и непроходимая дура.  
И Дикон. Сопляк, втянутый в войну, о которой не знает абсолютно ничего. Такие только и годятся, чтобы жертвовать ими, как пешками, во имя продолжения игры.

Допустим, Штанцлер. Но — Мирабелла? Мать. Ничего не понимала или действительно готова была толкнуть собственного сына в клетку со львами?  
Люди Чести никогда не перестанут удивлять.

А теперь — и Дикон тоже.  
Герцог Окделл. Властитель полуразрушенного замка, медленно зарастающего плесенью и мхом. Персона нон грата уже в неполные семнадцать — такими почестями юнцы всегда обязаны родителям. Мало кто может самостоятельно снискать дурную славу в семнадцать.

Ричард.  
Ему бы остаться в фамильном замке, плюнув на интриги Штанцлера. Обзавестись приличествующим статусу семейством: чуть располневшая жена и выводок малышни: один меньше другого, все по-северному сероглазые. Слушать вечерами бурчание двинувшейся умом Мирабеллы, качать на коленях какого-нибудь из своих светлоглазых щенков, открыто смеяться, не помышляя о смерти, предательстве, чести, будь же она неладна.

Потом, насладившись вдоволь обществом прекрасной эреа, завести себе любовником какого-нибудь графа, живущего по соседству в политической опале. Кого-то вроде Эпинэ, но с гораздо меньшей предрасположенностью к мятежу и гораздо большей — к пустым разговорам о прошлогодних политических новостях. Делить с этим прохвостом постель втайне от жены.  
Пусть он будет не совсем идиотом, или совсем идиотом, но способным оценить попавшую в его руки красоту. Пусть слизывает капли пота с напряженно выгнутой шеи, мнет подушечками больших пальцев ямочки на пояснице, отводит со лба мокрую челку.

Впрочем, нет. Все это слишком мелко.

Пусть будет столица. К закатным кошкам Штанцлера, и пусть Мирабелла гниет в своем разрушенном замке. Пусть будут мелкие придворные козни, балы, игорные столы, любая другая чушь, которой может увлечься молодой мужчина.

Женщины, много женщин.  
Такие юноши, как Окделл, податливо-нежные, неловкие, растерянные, неизменно вызывают в женщинах странную смесь материнской и чувственной любви. Окделл — не Алва, ему не предназначено отведать той неизбежной дозы женского яда; нет, только легкомысленный флирт и горько-сладкие мимолетные увлечения, где разбитое сердце лечится объятиями новой богини.

Или объятиями доброго друга. Почему нет, двор прощает такие мелкие грехи, когда не совершаешь более крупных и не пытаешься лезть в политику... Пусть будут синяки на запястьях, скрытых нежнейшими кружевами, и неловкие, не-изящные пальцы, зацелованные чьими-то лживыми губами, закованные в вычурное богатство перстней. Пусть будет дуэль, заканчивающаяся постелью, или наоборот... Мальчишка ужасно владеет шпагой, но — остальные еще хуже.

Пусть будет хоть что-нибудь.

Но — нет.  
Не будет уже ничего. Ричард Окделл умирает.

***

— Соберано следует вернуться в постель, — Хуан появляется рядом словно из ниоткуда, спокойный и хмурый. Бесцеремонно проводит ладонью по лбу Алвы, стирая капли испарины. Отстраняется, пока его не успели ударить по руке, и, как ни в чем не бывало, склоняется над Ричардом.

— Не станет хуже в ближайшее время, — констатирует он, опуская на лоб Дика влажное полотенце.

— Лучше тоже не станет, — огрызается Алва. И словно спотыкается об ответный недобро-насмешливый взгляд. Конечно, для Хуана тут нет никаких тонкостей: какой дурак будет добровольно глотать яд, если не хочет подохнуть, как собака? Герцог Окделл — мертвец, и поделом ему, но если соберано хочет сидеть у кровати этого полутрупа, то никто не скажет и слова против. Хуан так точно не скажет.

— Мне были какие-то письма?

— Два для вас, одно для него, — бесстрастно сообщает Хуан. Его мозолистые пальцы держат запястье Окделла, отсчитывая пульс, и не будь в этом жесте такого стерильного хирургического равнодушия, Рокэ все же ударил бы.

— И один посетитель.  
— Когда?  
— Сейчас.  
— Закатная тварь, и когда ты собирался мне об этом сообщить?

— Сразу, как только соберано откажется лечь в постель, — Хуан, грозно нависающий над ним, сидящим в кресле, кажется почти пугающим. Его наказать бы за самоуправство, но он прав, со всех сторон прав, как ни вывернись. Верный пес не тот, что во всем согласится, но тот, что, даже будучи несогласным, выполнит приказ.

— Я откажу гостю соберано. Сегодня — откажу, — не спрашивает даже, а выговаривает, как мальчишке.

«Карьярра», — хочет выругаться на него Рокэ, но вдруг понимает, что продолжает сидеть прямо только благодаря рукам Хуана, крепко вцепившимся в плечи.  
Не остается ничего, кроме как согласно кивнуть. Появляться в таком виде перед посторонними — непозволительная слабость, кем бы ни были его неизвестные гости.

Сидеть у постели умирающего мальчишки — слабость еще более постыдная.

— Дикон, — зовет Алва, когда Хуан уходит, плотно притворив дверь. — Уж не думаете ли вы умереть, герцог Окделл? — привычно отрепетированная злость звучит робкой тенью самой себя. Голос не срывается — спасибо и на том. — У нас впереди Излом эпох, а из вашей матушки закатная кошка вышла бы лучше, чем глава дома. Так что у вас просто нет выбора, кроме как выжить... Впрочем, карьярра, Окделлы всегда слишком любили героически дохнуть.

Хочется опуститься на ковер, прижимаясь щекой к чужой руке, расслабленно, бессильно, лежащей поверх одеяла. Она не будет такой неприятно обжигающе горячей, как ладонь Хуана.  
Она будет ледяной. Точно такой же, как пальцы самого Рокэ.

Оба они умирают от одного яда. Только один выживет, а другому уже уготованы рассветные сады.  
Да, таким остолопам только и место в Рассвете, чтобы рассуждать там о чести и долге, и прочей ереси, которая вызывает в равной степени зевоту и желание вызвать говорящего на дуэль.

Ах да. У них ведь еще назначена дуэль — с отсрочкой на три года, два из которых уже прошли. Теперь — не состоится.

***

— Я хотел бы сказать, что это было поучительно, но «недопустимо» гораздо более подходящее слово, — Дорак морщится, отпивая шадди из маленькой чашки.

— Не вините Хуана, в глубине души он ваш горячий сторонник, — лучше бы не лучиться таким откровенным довольством, но сдержать себя невозможно.

Кардинал — Хуан выгнал к Леворукому самого кардинала. Подумать только.

— Итак, вы были больны, — Дорак все еще обижен, но не знает, с какой стороны подступиться к делу, поэтому только недовольно поджимает губы.

— Был, но сейчас уже в прекрасной форме, благодарю за дружеское участие.

— Это связано с исчезновением Штанцлера? — нетерпеливо прерывает кардинал, отмахиваясь от любезностей. — Мне все равно, что вы натворили. Но я хочу знать, что происходит в... на политическом фронте, скажем так. И Штанцлер — основной из моих интересов.

— Это связано с ним, но, поверьте, мои руки пока чисты, о чем я очень сожалею. Если кто-то перерезал его лживую глотку, то он опередил мое намерение.

— Я перерезал бы ее сам, если б был уверен, что из этого выйдет толк. Так вы утверждаете, что он сбежал и не попал в ваши руки?

— Ни в мои, ни в руки моих слуг — впрочем, я и не просил их ловить Штанцлера. Знаете, собирался заняться этим сам, как только освобожусь от дел, — от Дорака хочется отделаться побыстрее. От его дружеского беспокойства и политических амбиций. Прекрасный человек, но слишком, слишком умен.

— Мальчишка Окделлов был близок со Штанцлером, — кардинал постукивает  
пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, мягко и беззвучно.

— Едва ли он что-то знает кроме того, что с большим старанием прочитал в моей собственной библиотеке.

— Так он не пропал вслед за покровителем? Хорошо... Пусть не пропадает и в дальнейшем.

Иногда Дорака хочется убить.  
Иногда — отписать ему свою сомнительную привилегию убивать других.

***

Он торопится на шум, быстрым кошачьим движением огибая резные перила. Слышен только один голос — Хуан, отчаянно ругающийся на кэнналийском. Но Алва уверен, что виновник торжества — герцог Окделл. В доме, где есть хоть один Окделл, все начинает вертеться вокруг него.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает он у Хуана, запоздало отмечая, что сшиб что-то дверной створкой, поторопившись ее распахнуть.

Хуан выразительно кивает в сторону Ричарда и в ярости сплевывает на ковер. В этот раз Рокэ с ним даже не поспорил бы.

— Я вижу, что вы уже чувствуете себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вставать, — светски начинает Рокэ, не обращая внимания на кинжал в дрожащей руке. Однако не торопится приближаться. — Впрочем, кидаться на людей вы и правда еще не готовы, тут я целиком согласен с Хуаном.

С Хуаном, который, твари бы его побрали, никак не хочет уходить, проигнорировав и жест, и выразительный взгляд.  
Ричард ощутимо теряется от последних слов: вздрагивают побледневшие губы, между бровей пролегает морщинка.

— Я... вовсе не... — начинает он, мотнув головой. Но потом резко выдыхает, отчаявшись продолжить фразу. И подносит лезвие к своему горлу.  
Твари бы побрали всех присутствующих.

— Не таким хватом, — старательно морщится Алва, сквозь обжигающую злость пытаясь изобразить ленивое равнодушие. — Иначе я подумаю, что так ничему вас и не научил.

Ричард смотрит в глаза. Чуть ли не впервые. Обычно он косится коротко из-под нахмуренных бровей или рассматривает украдкой. А теперь вдруг — откуда это все — ледяная глубина, чудовищная, всепоглощающая бездна во взгляде.

— Дважды неудачливый самоубийца — это уже слишком смешно, возьмите оружие правильно, герцог.

Он кивает, дурак, — неужели действительно верит, что сейчас ему объяснят, как лучше. Кивает и ослабляет хватку дрожащих пальцев, глядя на свою ладонь и пытаясь вспомнить, что именно делает не так.  
Пожалуй — всё.

Этой секундной слабости хватает на быстрый рывок через половину комнаты. Кинжал вонзается в пол, утопив кончик лезвия в пушистом ковре.  
Вот так хорошо. Хоть кто-то в этой комнате должен начать думать головой.

— Вы, — выговаривает это недоразумение. — Зачем вы? За что вы опять?

Он выглядит действительно пугающе в этот момент, бледный и похудевший, с темными кругами под глазами. Пожалуй, почти вызывает жалость; но злость, уже скопившаяся внутри, заглушает любое другое чувство.

От пощечины Окделл изумленно дергается, приоткрывает губы растерянным вздохом, а потом наконец смаргивает безумный свой пустой взгляд и перестает выглядеть словно выходец. И опускается на колени, запуская пальцы во встрепанные волосы с тихим горестным воем.

Только в этот момент становится понятно, что оба они все-таки выжили.

***

Сбежать от Дорака обычно не так уж сложно, если предупредить об этом пространным письмом и позволить его шпионам тащиться следом.  
Весь день они неторопливо движутся под мелкой моросью дождя, чтобы затем расположиться на ночлег в какой-то придорожной таверне.   
  
Ричард терпеливо молчит, сверля взглядом сперва шею лошади, потом собственную тарелку. Впрочем, нет, «терпеливо» совсем не то слово. Застывшие плечи, беззащитно обнаженный загривок с выступами позвонков, низко склоненная голова — в этом нет ничего от терпения и покорности, одно только дикое напряжение, готовое прорваться в любой момент.   
Именно поэтому Алва оставляет его при себе, а потом и за своим столом, не отправляя к охране — так Ричарда Окделла сдерживает хоть что-то. Хотя его нестихающая нервозность выбивает из колеи самого Рокэ.   
  
Им приносят вино в аккуратном кувшине, хотя Рокэ кажется, что этого-то он как раз не заказывал. Но отказываться уже поздно, и он терпеливо разливает темную жидкость в измятые, но начищенные, хозяйские кубки.   
Пальцы Ричарда заметно вздрагивают, когда он откладывает нож, которым нервно кромсал жаркое. Влажный и страдающий взгляд наконец-то проходится по лицу Рокэ, и под этим взглядом иррационально хочется начать верить во всякие глупости, вроде клятвы своего оруженосца. Ричард осушает кубок залпом.   
Такая трогательная демонстрация доверия.   
  
— Ваша склонность к драматизации не перестает меня удивлять, — со злой усмешкой комментирует Рокэ. И тут же отворачивается, чтобы не увидеть случайно, как герцог Окделл трет рукавом глаза.   
Их маленький отряд, торопливо собранный и кэналлийцев и солдатни, всецело занят игрой в карты, это и к лучшему.   
— Вы наконец начнете есть, или мы просидим тут до полуночи? — спрашивает Рокэ, ожидая, что в ответ Ричард отодвинет тарелку и глянет возмущенным взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей.   
  
Ничего подобного.   
Послушание Ричарда Окделла всегда вызывало в Рокэ еще больше раздражения, чем бессмысленное упрямство того же Окделла.   
  
***  
Ричард исчезает ближе к ночи, и это глупо, чудовищно глупо. Бежать, когда никто еще не разошелся по постелям, даже глупее, чем на рассвете, когда хотя бы лошади успели отдохнуть. Больше того — зачем бежать? Куда?   
  
Рокэ неприязненно морщится от этих мыслей. Ему бы почувствовать облегчение — неужели избавился от мальчишки — но облегчения нет, да и твари бы с ним, но...   
Он все-таки идет на конюшню, чтобы проверить, догадался ли Ричард увести второго коня.   
  
И находит самого Ричарда, понуро сидящего на земляном полу. Рядом с ним лежит в клочковатом грязном сене серая кобыла, ткнувшись головой в колени Ричарда, терпеливо удерживаемая за шею его рукой от попыток встать. Он выглядит таким серьезным и сосредоточенным, каким Рокэ не видел его еще никогда. Без привычного вызова, без напыщенности, без вечного протеста. Рядом хлопочут еще двое — местный конюх и кто-то незнакомый?   
  
— Наша местная лошадка, — успокаивает конюх, вполоборота глянув на Рокэ. — Уж простите, благородный эр, но животине не прикажешь. Да и плохонько ей...   
— Что... — начинает было Рокэ, но мокрый тонконогий жеребенок уже тычется мордой в ладонь. Вот как. Лошадь жалобно всхрапывает, дернув ногами, но ей снова не позволяют встать, Ричарду для этого приходится податься вперед, навалившись плечом.   
  
Ричард смотрит на него неожиданно неприязненно, но с затаенной надеждой, словно его поймали на чем-то запрещенном, но отчего-то теперь он считает, что вправе рассчитывать на помощь.   
Этот злой требовательный взгляд чувствуется особенно остро, когда Рокэ мягко отталкивает нежный нос все еще бодающего его ладонь жеребенка.   
— Покажите, — требует он, опускаясь на колени рядом с Ричардом. — Возьмись выше, или она убьет тебя, пытаясь встать.  
  
Их руки на секунду встречаются, нервно поглаживая мокрую от пота конскую шею. 

***

Он оставляет дверь приоткрытой, чтобы услышать, когда хозяин гостиницы отошлет мальчишку с донесением. Шпионят везде, не для одной стороны, так для другой. На стороне маршала Талига тонкий слух и скрипучие половицы придорожных трактиров. Все это раздражает, но раздражает глухо, привычно.  
Легкие шаги едва слышны в коридоре, сквозняк касается огонька свечи. Не ошибся — почтенный хозяин этого клоповника действительно перед кем-то собирается выслужиться. Перед кем? Впрочем, терпит до завтра. Можно ведь спросить напрямую, пистолет отлично развязывает языки.

Стоит раздеться и лечь, а лучше даже лечь, не раздеваясь. И теперь уже запереть дверь на внутренний засов. Но дом порождает все новые и новые шорохи, напоминая о чем-то забытом и неправильном, а усталый взгляд упорно возвращается к огоньку свечи.

Шаги Ричарда всегда так узнаваемы: резкая торопливая поступь, а потом, под конец, раздражающая нерешительность. Долгие секунды, проведенные под дверью в страхе постучать.

Впрочем, нет, сегодня не так.  
Он не стучит, но замирает перед приоткрытой дверью, не сразу решившись толкнуть скрипящую створку. Алва прикрывает глаза, из-под ресниц продолжая следить за пламенем свечи. Ричарду Окделлу лучше уйти, зачем бы он ни пришел. Его эр, очевидно, крепко спит, напившись и не заперев дверь. Может быть, даже ждал кого-то. Ту трактирную девчонку, что накрывала на стол перед ужином.  
Ричарду стоит уйти и унести все свои сомнения кому угодно другому. Кому угодно.

Ричард проходит в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверную створку. Приближается медленно, шумно дыша, — ни доли кошачьей грации, так необходимой, чтобы врываться к спящим посреди ночи. Но это не смешно. Все, что делает Ричард Окделл, упрямо сжимая губы, абсолютно не смешно, как бы Рокэ ни старался высмеять его.

Убогая постель прогибается под тяжестью второго тела. Что-то горячее касается расслабленной руки.  
Сложно не вздрогнуть. Не отстраниться от этого непрошенного касания. Хорошо. Не должно быть так хорошо.

— Монсеньор, — зовет это недоразумение и тут же жалобно скулит, стараясь вывернуться из цепкой хватки. Запястье под пальцами горячее. Голое, не защищенное кружевами, лишенное браслетов. Широкое мальчишечье запястье с выступающей косточкой. Чужой пульс судорожно стучит в подушечки пальцев.

— Сомневаюсь, что у вас есть дело, не терпящее до утра, — едко комментирует Алва. И наконец открывает глаза, оглядывая свою жертву целиком. Ричард Окделл и правда похож на щенка. Не острую угловатую борзую, но золотистого, круглого, большелобого охотничьего пса. Мягкий, теплый, нежно пахнущий пылью, конюшней и луговыми травами.

Его хочется взять за шиворот и вышвырнуть за дверь, чтоб не вздумал лезть под руку в поисках ласки.

— Эр Рокэ, — произносит он. Теперь испуганно, а не вопросительно.

— Ну же? — требует Алва. Костяшки пальцев все еще касаются горячего бедра.

Окделл тянется к вороту своей рубашки и торопливо дергает его, оголяя шею.  
Это не может быть тем, чем кажется. Не может. Что угодно, а не убогая попытка соблазнения.  
Светлые брови нахмурены, в ямочке между ключиц застыла капля пота.

— Дикон, — шипит Рокэ, — объяснись.

Закатная тварь. Мягкая, податливая, горячая закатная тварь.  
Размыкаются чувственно очерченные губы (мелкие трещины, сухая корочка, кровь в уголке рта), дрожат светлые ресницы (пшенично-золотые в солнечном свете и рыжевато-палевые в неровном свете камина)...  
Остановись. Дальше — нельзя.

«Скажи, — мысленно просит Рокэ, — скажи, зачем ты явился». Одно слово, любой самый глупый предлог.  
Но в ответ только тяжелое дыхание.  
Ричард пытается что-то произнести, но только выдыхает с хрипом и продолжает выпутывать себя из одежды.  
Невозможно.

Опрокинутый на спину, он разводит колени так предлагающе, так сладко, если бы не ужас, намертво запечатлевшийся в глазах.  
Почему не получается говорить ему привычное «вы»? Почему не поднимается рука оскорбительно ударить по стыдливо алеющей щеке.  
Тело тоже лжет, подчас даже больше, чем лгут слова. Нагота — это оружие, это хорошо рассчитанный удар, от которого невозможно защититься, оставшись при своем.

— Какая тварь в тебя вселилась? — бессильно спрашивает Рокэ. Чужие дрожащие пальцы ловят его руки и тянут вниз — ладонями на бедра. Гладкие крепкие бедра цвета расплавленного сахара.

— Я прошу... — начинает Окделл и замолкает, снова кусая и без того уже истерзанные, распухшие губы.

— Говори, — требует Рокэ, — говори.

Пальцы бездумно гладят бедро, безо всякого подтекста, только в желании успокоить, словно испуганную лошадь.  
Дикон отчаянно мотает головой, в уголках глаз мерцают слезы, и снова раздвигает колени, как будто надеется одним этим нехитрым жестом объяснить все происходящее.

Глупый щенок.  
У него даже не стоит. Это отрезвляет лучше, чем ведро ледяной воды.

— Если собираетесь рыдать, делайте это за дверью, — советует Рокэ, вопреки словам прижимая чужое бедро коленом. Большим пальцем собирает с ресниц влагу.

Окделл послушно кивает, потом снова качает головой. Это отказ убраться? Это согласие?..  
Можно преступно воспользоваться моментом и сдуть с его лба влажную челку, как всегда мечталось. Можно? Нельзя.

Его и так бьет крупной дрожью, куда тут еще издеваться.

— Ричард, — зовет Рокэ. Хоть бы немного здравого смысла во взгляде. Ричард...  
— Прекратите истерику, пока это не стало окончательно смешно.

Вскидывается на последнее слово, взъерошенный, словно воробей, растерянно смотрит, смаргивая слезы. Герцог Окделл не может позволить себе быть смешным. Герцог Окделл отстраняется, нетерпеливо взмахнув рукой, и смотрит диким своим, невменяемым светлым взглядом. И все равно ничего не может сказать, судорожно вдыхает и закусывает зубами костяшку пальца. Нет-нет-нет, этого всего и в прошлый раз было слишком много.

Стоит начать с самого легкого и прикрыть его одеялом, которое неприятно сбилось к ногам и почти сползло на пол, но оттого лежит вполне свободно, а не прижато их телами. Одеяло накрывает с головой, оставляя на виду только кончик носа и встрепанную русую челку — Дик испуганно дергается, пойманный под эту пыльную тряпку.

— Так вы хотя бы похожи на эсператистского монаха, — усмехается Алва, — а не на... — «девственницу, решившую отдаться негодяю», — додумывает он. Не произносит вслух, но Дик понимает.

Ресницы стыдливо опускаются, а скулы заливает алым. Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, не поднимая взгляда; пальцы мнут края тонкого одеяла в попытке закутаться в него еще сильнее. Поджимает под себя ноги, чтобы сесть. Все это чудовищно глупо, и Рокэ мог бы представить Окделла в своей кровати каким угодно, но не таким.

— Монсеньор, я прошу, — повторяет он. В этот раз успешнее.

— О чем? — устало подталкивает Рокэ. У него в голове вертится сотня язвительных комментариев о том, как же ему надоело видеть каждого второго просящим.

— Я должен остаться.

Он должен. Должен — не «я хочу». Окделлы воистину неисправимы.

— Сейчас глупо оставаться в Талиге, — морщится Рокэ. — Небезопасно даже для вас, хотя вы и...

Взъерошенная пичуга в его постели яростно мотает головой в немом протесте.

— Не Талиг. Остаться с вами, — возражает он. Голос ломается где-то в конце фразы, переходя в еле слышный жалобный шепот.

— Почему? — удивляется Рокэ.

«Почему тебе хочется мучить нас обоих и дальше, когда хотя бы ты мог бы обрести свободу?» — говорит он.  
«Почему я должен терпеть вас рядом с собой после всего произошедшего?» — слышит Ричард Окделл.

Это осознание приходит не сразу. Только в момент, когда Ричард покорно склоняется, почти сгибается пополам, тычась губами в руку. Мокро. Глупо.  
Дурак. Вечно, оставшись без внимания, выдумывает какую-то ерунду и изводит сам себя. Лучше бы и в самом деле отдать его кому-то... Эмилю? Эпинэ? Кому-то, кто сможет позаботиться и не кинет в авангард во всей этой заварушке, которую они устроили.

— Что за чушь вы опять придумали? — безжалостно начинает он. Главное — не остановиться, не допустить снисходительной мягкости к себе, в первую очередь к себе. — Что со второй попытки станете более удачливым отравителем? Или в вас взыграло чувство вины, и где-то в своих фантазиях вы защищаете меня от пули, возвращая долг чести? Наверняка что-то подобное.

С него ведь станется. Именно поэтому нужно убрать его подальше, куда угодно от себя. Вот только выбрать бы сторону, чтобы вести переговоры. Савиньяки или Ракан? Как ни странно, все они относятся к герцогу Окделлу довольно тепло, а тесное общение с Кэналлийским Вороном можно обставить как вынужденный плен. Все же Ракан и люди чести?

— С вами всегда столько хлопот, что проще было отправить вас прямиком в Закат, — наконец признается Алва. Чтоб уронить Дика на постель хватает короткого несильного толчка. Он изумленно моргает и пытается выпутаться из одеяла, хотя бы выставить перед собой руки.

Под глазами темные круги, веки покрасневшие и припухшие, как и искусанные губы.

— Видит создатель, в эту клятую ночь вы пришли ко мне сами, — произносит Алва.

Ложь. Задолго до «клятой ночи» был клятый фабианов день, в который маршал Алва неотрывно смотрел на русоволосого мальчишку, в свою очередь отчаянно впившегося взглядом в Ги Ариго. Ричард Окделл не обращал внимания на первого маршала Талига, пока тот не произнес его имя.  
Глупо теперь обвинять в произошедшем кого-то, кроме себя.

Все-таки хорошо, что случилась Марианна. Первой для мужчины должна стать женщина. Все остальное можно испробовать потом. Все-таки хорошо, что не приходится требовать первый поцелуй — слишком уж это гадко, вся эта слава первооткрывателя. До чего легче было бы во всем быть вторым...  
Кожа на горле горячая и влажная, липкая от пота. Это не вызывает неприязни, только желание лизнуть кончиком языка и оставить себе на память этот вкус. Солоно. Горячо.

— Я убью вас сам, если утром вы одумаетесь и попытаетесь что-то сделать с собой, — обещает Алва. Ричард вздрагивает и распахивает испуганные глаза. Но ему не предложили выбора, никакого выбора давно нет, и проще подчиниться, чем воспротивиться.

Он даже отвечает на поцелуй: мягко, жалобно, безыскусно, больше мольба, чем страсть. Но это и правильно, это именно то, что нужно, чтобы удержать себя в руках.  
Вот так, ткнувшись губами в ключицу, в тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, ощущая, как чужие колени сжимают бока, жестко, сильно, привычные к верховой езде. Главное, не потерять голову в этом ощущении шаткого не-равновесия. Ричард Окделл всегда был чем-то запретным. Чужим, таким, что нельзя отобрать и присвоить. Запрещено.

Можно не вовлекаться в происходящее. Прихватить губами нежную светлую кожу на горле, погладить пальцами, обрисовать ребра, согласно принять в ладонь дрогнувший напрягшийся член. Подтолкнуть к удовольствию равнодушно и умело.

Собственное возбуждение совершенно не важно, даже почти неуместно. Нет, между ними не будет ничего, кроме снисходительной утешающей ласки. Но отчего так ударяет в голову запах чужого наслаждения, и отчего так тянет под ребрами, когда пересохшие губы размыкаются жалобным вздохом? Хочется целовать его лицо, разгладить пальцем нахмуренные брови, обласкать ладонью резкие скулы... Словно то непреодолимое звериное желание, что родилось в прошлый раз, медленно загнивало и в итоге переплавилось в больную, оскорбительную нежность. Любить вот так — так яростно, так слишком — это преступление против того, кого любишь.

У герцога Окделла этим утром не будет повода для терзаний. Его не совратили, не обесчестили, только насмешливо приласкали, не переступая границ запретного. Возможно, это обидно, возможно, так обращаются лишь с несмышлеными подростками, а не с молодыми мужчинами, каким он уже стал... Но это та обида, которая забывается после бокала вина.  
Немного тепла, подаренного из жалости — несерьезно, за такое не мстят шпагой. Разве что презрением и оскорбительным словом.

Ну и что.  
Ну. И. Что.

II.

Эмиль встречает их короткой улыбкой, не прерывая разговора с парой хмурых офицеров. Ричард медлит, прежде чем спешиться. И, даже уже спустившись из седла, жмется к лошади, почти утыкаясь лицом в ее лоснящуюся на солнце шею.

Все-таки Савиньяки или Эпинэ?

— Эмиль, — негромко зовет Алва, дождавшись, когда офицеры отправятся восвояси, продолжая спорить. — Я требую себе проход в Хексберг, раз уж вы поторопились связаться с Дриксен именно здесь.

Савиньяк поднимает бровь в задумчивости, потом усмехается скорее глазами, чем скупым движением красивого рта.

— Очередной безумный марш-бросок? Я не дам больше пяти сотен людей в ближайшее время...

— Больше не понадобится, — с удовлетворением соглашается Алва.

— Идея твоя или расстарался Сильвестр? Неважно, вечером расскажешь, — он отмахивается от ответа, стремительно приближаясь к Ричарду и сгребая того в охапку. — Оторвись ты от этих закатных тварей, знаю, девушек у нас здесь мало, но и без них есть на что посмотреть.

— Сона послушная, — возражает Окделл, мучительно краснея до кончиков ушей.

Моро шумно фыркает за его спиной, видимо, радуясь, что уж его-то статус закатной твари никто не собирается оспаривать.

«Эмиль», — решает Алва, глядя, как Савиньяк обнимает Ричарда за плечи, что-то втолковывая про местных лошадей.  
Пусть это будет Эмиль.

***

— Ты собираешься сбежать, — констатирует Эмиль, сосредоточенно и очень спокойно разливая вино в два стакана.

— Сперва выставить гарнизон на пути к Дриксен и понять, что там у них происходит... Потом организовать вам генеральное сражение. А после, да, я собираюсь сбежать, — признается Алва, — а тебе придется делать вид, что нас тут двое.

— Справлюсь, — дергает плечом Эмиль. — Когда ты объяснишь мне, что там у вас случилось в столице и почему ты рвешься обратно, как будто оставил там молодую любовницу.

— Лучше, — усмехается Алва. — Я оставил там Штанцлера.

Лицо Эмиля живо выражает сомнение в возможности сравнивать Штанцлера с молодой любовницей. Пожалуй, даже и со старой любовницей.

— Штанцлер донимает кардинала не первый год, так что изменилось? Какой кусок он решил отхватить на этот раз, что ты надумал взяться за него?

— Меня, — честно признается Алва. — Меня и щенка Окделлов. Но Сильвестра, пожалуй, больше волнует первое, если тебя заботит его мнение...

Эмиль морщится и мотает головой, а затем допивает свое вино и аккуратно переворачивает стакан вверх прозрачным донышком.

— Начни с начала, — просит он. — Мальчишку я оставлю здесь, если днем ты хотел поговорить именно об этом. А теперь все с самого начала, закатные твари...

***

Небо в этих местах всегда отличается какой-то невыразимой глубиной.

Слишком ветрено. Редкие мягкие облака проносятся по синему полотну и исчезают за считанные минуты. Зимой эти пронизывающие ветра невыносимы. Но летом, несущие душное тепло, они почти ласковы.  
Тяжело качается луговой клевер.

Ричард держится и стоя как будто в седле. Напряженно прямой, словно ожидающий в любую секунду удара в спину.  
Наверное, такой стала Мирабелла после смерти мужа. Гранитная статуя с застывшим на лице выражением муки и долга. Все это ерунда, мальчику нет и двадцати, в этом возрасте так легко забывать.

Забывать вообще так легко...

Он уже оттаивает понемногу, иногда срываясь в глухое детское раздражение или смеясь над шутками Эмиля. Но потом одергивает себя и снова застывает.  
Такое проходит со временем, это не настоящая боль, такая боль — по принуждению, из чувства долга, она недолговечна, если перестанешь ее растравлять; пусть только вся ерунда выветрится из головы.

— Юго-восточный ветер, — озвучивает очевидное Алва, закидывая руки за голову и удобнее устраиваясь в траве. Облака проносятся вверху, похожие на невесомые птичьи перья.

Окделл вздрагивает и поворачивается, но в итоге ничего не говорит, только зябко поводит плечами и ложится рядом.

Клевер пахнет сладко, цветочно, медово, напоминая о лошадях, о свежем сене.

— Он теперь тоже знает? — хрипловатым от волнения голосом спрашивает Ричард.

Очевидно, об Эмиле.  
Утром они двое столкнулись, и вышло это... неожиданно холодно. От Эмиля можно было ожидать большей сдержанности, но, кажется, его симпатия к маршалу оказалась сильнее симпатии к оруженосцу. Ерунда.

— Это касается не вас, а политики, — почему-то хочется оправдываться, но Алва сдерживает в себе этот порыв. — Эмиль не причинит вам вреда и... скоро все станет по-прежнему, ему просто нужно остыть.

Розовые головки клевера нежно раскачиваются, когда Окделл резко поднимается на локтях.

— Я поеду с вами, — объявляет он, хмурый и жалобный.  
— Ваша воля, юноша. Но там, куда я собираюсь, не раздают орденские ленты, а здесь — очень даже может быть.

— Вы это не всерьез, — с какой-то больной, вымученной убежденностью. — Разве я ради этого... Разве я когда-то давал повод думать...

— Между тем, повода думать, что собираетесь отравить меня, вы тоже не давали, а посмотрите, как забавно вышло.

Мягкие губы кривятся в гримасе озлобления, так упрямо сжатые, а все равно мягкие и нежно-алые. С некоторых пор — все-таки не щенок. Волчонок, неожиданно вымахавший из уютного серого комка в затравленного хищника. Вот он старательно мел хвостом, припадая на передние лапы, а вот уже показывает клыки, не разбирая, кому и зачем.

— Я просил вас о прощении, — сквозь зубы произносит герцог Окделл. Куда только ушло теперь его показное послушание, уже успевшее полюбиться за последние дни.

— Я вам его не давал, — равнодушно возражает Алва.

— Так не давайте, — колени его моментально сжимают бока Алвы, словно седлая коня. Лицо, искаженное злостью и каким-то невыразимым внутренним страданием, выглядит совсем бледным. Смешно топорщится челка, спутанная ветром и нервными движениями пальцев. Глянцево блестят в жалобном оскале белые резцы, наконец-то хоть что-то действительно откровенное. — Я все равно останусь.

Сбросить его с себя легко, слишком осмелевшего, слишком занятого собственными мыслями, чтобы замечать хоть что-то вокруг. Потому через секунду он уже лежит на спине, со стоном растирая плечо.

А облака все так же красивы, нежные росчерки мягкой кисти на синем сукне.

«Окделлы как болезнь. Как чума. Война, — думается отстраненно. — Достаточно бросить косой взгляд, и ты уже проклят. Что же будет с тем, кто посмеет коснуться? Что станется с ним?»

Пальцы Ричарда путаются в застежках мундира, но он упрямо продолжает, издав жалобный звук, почти похожий на всхлип.  
И это действительно похоже на болезнь.

Шершавый язык и глянцево-нежная глотка, совсем неумелые прикосновения губ, но такая уверенная рука, для удобства сжимающая член у основания.  
Если так он решил вымаливать свое глупое прощение, то определенно не мог придумать способа хуже, потому что оба они после этого попадут в Закат. Может быть, они уже там.

И закатные твари знают, кто может увидеть их двоих в этом клятом поле и разнести новость по лагерю.

— Дикон, — просит Алва, сначала осторожно вплетая пальцы в шелковистые волосы, потом уже бесцеремонно сгребая их в горсть и потянув от себя. — Не сходи с ума.

Ричард с воспаленно-алыми губами и неудобно запрокинутой головой выглядит победителем.  
Впрочем, нет. Он выглядит побежденным, кем-то из пьес Дидериха, лирическим героем, и перед лицом смерти не теряющим бравурной дерзости.  
А потом это выражение лица медленно гаснет, сменяясь чем-то гораздо более привычным, Ричард выпутывается из жесткой хватки и снова неуверенно склоняется, неуютно поводя плечами.

«Кошки с ними со всеми», — думает Алва. Пусть видят.  
Пусть этот мальчик сам потом стыдится произошедшего, старательно умываясь в холодном ручье.  
Почему это все должно быть хоть немного важным.

Ричард касается его ртом, кидает торопливые испытующие взгляды, старательно водит по члену кулаком, забывая хотя бы облизать ладонь. Другой рукой он старательно придерживает цепочку с эсперой, вывалившуюся из-за ворота и доставляющую неудобство.

Очевидно, нужно было совершить череду каких-то непростительных ошибок, чтобы оказаться в этом «здесь и сейчас».

— Поднимись, — произносит Алва.

Где-то в груди замирают еще сотни, тысячи слов. Поднимись, чтобы я смог поцеловать тебя. Поднимись, мы должны начать это все с начала.

Ричард послушно вытягивается рядом на траве. Его приоткрытые губы, смягчившееся расслабленное лицо — все это словно одна немая неумолчная просьба. Протяни руку. Коснись.

Но Рокэ только подцепляет пальцем тонкую серебряную цепочку, небрежно и зло играя ею. Сверкает алая звездочка, непререкаемый символ веры. Ресницы Ричарда вздрагивают, а потом согласно опускаются. Дрожащие пальцы дергают цепочку, рвут, сминают, торопливо отбрасывают в сторону. Алый отблеск теряется в розовом море клевера.

— Я простил тебя, — произносит Алва, лаская кончиками пальцев еще по-юношески округлую щеку. Скоро всего этого — мягкого — не будет, и на лице Ричарда отчетливо проступят широкие скулы.

Именно такого его нужно оставить здесь одного. Посреди войны, посреди цветущего клевера, под чужим нежным, гладко-перистым небом.  
Именно такого его непозволительно звать за собой.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Ричард, отворачиваясь, когда между ресниц все-таки скатывается к виску предательская влага. — Конечно, я знаю.

***

— Напомни мне, чем мы занимаемся, — ворчит Эмиль, вытирая со лба пот голой ладонью, даже не пытаясь достать платок.

— Ждем, — насмешливо улыбается Алва. — Если в ближайшие три дня не хлынет дождь — победа наша.

— Я не управляю дождем, Рокэ, — возмущается Эмиль, перекатываясь на живот. — Это слишком похоже на сельские гадания, чтоб говориться всерьез, если бы не ты.

— Ты управляешь людьми. А дождя нам все-таки лучше не дождаться.

Слабый ветерок колышет траву, но не приносит прохладу. Именно таков юг, когда рядом нет моря. Рокэ презрительно морщится.

***

Ричард бродит за ним везде, словно прикован цепью. Словно уверен — стоит только недостаточно торопливо моргнуть — и Рокэ Алва исчезнет без следа. Это до странного не забавляет. Впрочем, по крайней мере, он забывает свой окаменелый дидериховский драматизм, теперь оставаясь просто настороженным волчонком, готовым огрызнуться на каждого незнакомца, подошедшего к Рокэ.

Такой Ричард Окделл — тоже нечто новое, что еще предстоит изучить.  
Предстояло бы.

Он серьезно и сосредоточенно кивает в ответ на каждое поручение, отсылающее его подальше, щурится, прикрывая светлыми ресницами серую радужку, и вопиюще откровенно не делает ничего. Ничего из того, что заставило бы его уйти хоть ненадолго.  
Несколько приятных минут Алва посвящает мыслям о том, чтобы прикрикнуть на него и сдать на руки солдатам: пусть герцог отсидится где-нибудь и поразмыслит над необходимостью выполнять приказы маршала. Но эта мысль, даже такая иллюзорная, кажется бесчестной, поэтому Ричард продолжает ходить за ним безнаказанно.

В вечерней тишине вдали от лагеря его шаги и упорное сопение слышны особенно хорошо.

— Вы распугаете мне всех ызаргов, юноша, — пеняет Алва.

Окделл изумленно запинается, видимо, за день уже переставший ждать, что с ним заговорят, а потом начинает идти тише.

К озерам они выходят в ласковых лиловых сумерках, когда солнце уже почти утонуло за горизонтом, но его свет еще рассеянно мерцает вдали.  
Вода кажется черной в ало-золотых всполохах.

— А теперь оцените со всей честностью, герцог, насколько хорошо вы плаваете, потому что вытаскивать вас мне не хотелось бы, — слова дают слабую надежду на то, что Ричард благоразумно останется на берегу и не будет мешать.

Но Окделлы и благоразумие...

— А вы стали бы? — то ли огрызается, то ли спрашивает всерьез, по напряженному лицу не понять.

— Это даже немного оскорбительно после всего, вы не находите? — самым светским тоном уточняет Алва. Ричард молча раздевается, краснея неровными пятнами.

— Стало быть, плаваете вы хорошо, — пожимает плечами Алва.

Это неуместное детское упрямство Ричарда иногда действительно выводит из себя. Но и переломить его не хочется, никогда не хотелось, если говорить честно. Слишком оно идет Ричарду, слишком делает его самим собой, а отнимешь — и что тогда останется.

Он идет к воде первым, Ричард позади на секунду замирает в тишине, глядя в спину, а потом со злостью с разбегу бросается в глянцевую черную воду. Слишком шумный, как всегда, но скрываться пока не от кого.

Местные озера, словно крупные леопардовые пятна, разбросанные по степи, сливающиеся друг с другом, мельчающие, пересыхающие, потом вновь затопляемые подземными источниками. Настоящее проклятие для того, кто опрометчиво собирается провести здесь армию. Именно поэтому Эмиль расположился со всеми людьми практически посреди степи.  
Именно поэтому атаковать нужно иначе.

Они почти доплывают до противоположного берега, легко преодолевая слабое, сбивающее с курса течение, когда солнце окончательно скрывается за горизонтом. Вода как будто в секунды становится холоднее, больше не расцвеченная угасающими лучами.  
Кажется, что Ричард сумеет вернуться обратно так же легко, но они все-таки выходят на берег, трогают размякшую маслянистую почву. На другом берегу все тот же увядший от жары клевер и острые сухие колоски какой-то сорной травы. Все так, как и было задумано.

Ричард стучит зубами, скорчившись у воды и обнимая руками колени.  
Впрочем, и обратно они возвращаются вполне благополучно, хотя причиной тому скорее необузданное упрямство Окделлов, чем талант пловца, которого у Ричарда, очевидно, нет.

— Хорошо, я уж было подумал, что придется вытаскивать вас за шкирку, как котенка из ведра, — раздражается Рокэ.

— Как видите, вам не пришлось оказывать мне еще и эту услугу, — неожиданно резко огрызается Окделл.

Конечно, впечатление изрядно испорчено тем, что его трясет от холода, но в их беседах намечается очевидный прогресс. По сравнению с утренним обоюдным молчанием так точно.

— Раздевайся, — уже спокойнее просит Рокэ. Ричард неприязненно кривится, с недоверием стаскивая с себя мокрую рубашку, которую не снял раньше. С вызовом задирает подбородок, расправляя плечи — пытаясь расправить. Он выглядит озлобленным и смешным, но одновременно слишком, неоправданно красивым. С побелевшими губами, мокрыми прядями волос, лезущими в глаза, резко вздымающимися ребрами, мягким членом, клонящимся к бедру.

— Вам просто нравится делать это со мной, — обиженно произносит Окделл, когда на его плечи ложится плащ Рокэ.

Алва пару секунд молчит, старательно запахивая полы этого несчастного плаща и рассматривая вблизи губы Ричарда.

— Что именно? — уточняет он наконец, опускаясь на траву.

Ричард садится рядом, превращаясь в мягкий трясущийся комок ткани. Второго плаща у них нет, потому Алва старательно встряхивается, пытаясь хоть немного высохнуть, но толку от этого мало.  
— Ловить меня, как будто я лисица, на которую нужно накинуть сеть, — ворчит себе под нос Ричард. Бросает несколько быстрых косых взглядов из-под ресниц. — Это не смешно.

Его рука высвобождается из-под плаща, неуверенно повисает над плечом Рокэ, как будто предупреждая о готовящемся прикосновении, как о вторжении вражеской армии, а потом пальцы осторожно проводят ломаную линию от лопатки до поясницы.

— Хотите что-то спросить? — без интереса улыбается Рокэ. Окделл на удивление качает головой в ответ. Лицо у него в этот момент такое спокойно-молитвенное, что хочется хорошенько встряхнуть.

— Нет, я уже сам понял. Монсеньор, — добавляет он зачем-то, отнимая пальцы от кожи и прижимая эту руку к своей груди, неподвижную, словно сломанную или отчетливо ноющую от боли.

***

— Армия остается здесь, — объясняет Алва Эмилю, настороженно качающему головой. — Мне нужен один отряд, мы об этом уже говорили. Те, кто доплывет до противоположного берега.

— Ты предлагаешь мне отпустить тебя с одним отрядом в тыл хорошо оснащенной армии. Ты — маршал, Рокэ, закатные кошки, просто отдай им приказ, и все прекрасно устроится без тебя, — Эмиль злится, и смотреть на это почти приятно. В глубине души он уже согласен, но должен произнести все то, что говорит. И это долг дружбы, не обязанность хорошего генерала перед своим маршалом, вот что удивительнее всего.

— Если ты соскучился по бойням, то оставайся здесь, куда тебя вечно несет Леворукий? — продолжает кипятиться Эмиль.

— Я не соскучился и собираюсь быть там, где принесу больше всего пользы, — холодно отрезает Алва. — Вы готовите армию к наступлению, мы — отрезаем Дриксену все пути отхода. Это приказ, Эмиль. Достаточно обсуждений.

— Приказ маршала, — Эмиль со злой насмешкой кланяется, стукнув каблуками сапог, словно какой-то мелкий офицер. Но тут же остывает. В чем они действительно не схожи с Лионелем, так это в умении злиться долго.

— Постарайся не угробить Окделла, у меня на него уже сложились вполне определенные планы, — советует Эмиль, — он ведь пойдет с тобой?  
Рокэ согласно кивает. В этот раз Ричард пойдет с ним. Пожалуй, в последний.

***

Они переправляются через озеро, стараясь соблюдать тишину, — крошечный пеший отряд и несколько конников. Лошади отфыркиваются, рассекая грудью спокойную темную воду. В свете крупной и низкой, масляной южной луны степь перекликается сотнями звуков. Мечутся в траве птицы, шелестит сухостой, острый запах которой кружит голову.

— Обойдем их без лишнего шума, растянемся в полосу вот здесь, — палец Рокэ очерчивает линию на карте, — а дальше — попутного нам ветра.  
С двух сторон войско будет зажато — вековыми скалами и леопардовыми пятнами озер. Впереди — Савиньяк, который к полуночи должен выстроить диспозицию. Сзади они — маленький отряд, который один должен погнать вражескую армию навстречу солдатам Савиньяка.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели ее? — в задумчивости спрашивает Рокэ, следя за приготовлениями.

— Кого? — глухо отзывается Ричард. Волосы у него все еще влажные, потемневшие от воды, отчего глаза выглядят непривычно светло-серыми.

— Горящую степь, — с улыбкой объясняет Рокэ. Окделл вздрагивает, выпрямляясь, словно в седле споткнувшейся лошади. Лицо его ощутимо белеет даже в лунном свете. А потом он согласно кивает нервным, резким движением, от которого не остается больше сомнений — сегодня все приказы будут выполняться беспрекословно.

III.  
Эмиль нервно взмахивает руками, что-то объясняя Ричарду — с такого расстояния сложно расслышать. Ричард угрюмо кивает в ответ, но потом, подумав немного, оборачивается к Эмилю с каким-то вопросом. Вот уж кто умеет неожиданно забывать обо всех обидах, так эти двое. Рокэ горько усмехается, отступая назад.   
  
Эмиль подбрасывает на ладони нож, ловит его с кажущейся небрежностью, и выкидывает руку вперед. Лезвие безошибочно входит в ствол дерева. Ричард тяжело вздыхает, и не пытаясь повторить фокус с подбрасыванием, просто бросает нож — почти хорошо. Что-то такое Эмиль и изображает на довольном лице. Маршал, очевидно, изволит развлекаться.   
  
Скучающий Моро тычется мордой в плечо и ладонь, выпрашивая угощение. Нетерпеливо переступает, уставший оттого, что люди как-то справляются без него, не позволяя сорваться в сумасшедший стремительный бег.   
— Сегодня, — обещает ему Алва.   
  
Эмиль знает, что должен делать, и теперь пора возвращаться в Олларию, к Дораку.   
На сборы уходит ровно столько времени, чтоб Эмилю не успело надоесть возиться с Ричардом. Посреди дня никто и не подумает остановить всадника, неторопливо объезжающего лагерь, часовые только вскидываются с приветственными улыбками. Сбегать последнее время становится недоброй традицией.   
  
До ближайшего тракта около трех часов, и Рокэ сдерживает Моро, чтоб тот не вздумал нестись по бездорожью. Это их и подводит — Ричард Окделл не заботится о таких мелочах.   
  
— Вы осведомлены, что только что дезертировали из действующей армии? — спокойно спрашивает Рокэ, чувствуя усталость, навалившуюся словно из ниоткуда.   
— Нет, — мотает головой Ричард. Морды лошадей теперь наравне, и Рокэ может со всем удобством рассматривать своего собеседника.   
— «Нет, не осведомлен» или «нет, не дезертировал»? — самым светским тоном переспрашивает Алва.   
— У меня есть приказ маршала Савиньяка, я охраняю вас до приезда в Олларию.   
  
От его хмурой серьезности, как обычно, хочется рассмеяться. Получается, мальчишка успел помириться с Савиньяком, да еще и склонить его на свою сторону.   
  
— Если впредь кто-нибудь скажет вам, что вы никудышный политик — не верьте, — усмехается Алва. — Впрочем для некоторых решений умения ладить с людьми недостаточно, нужно еще иметь голову на плечах...  
Ричард смотрит в ответ с недоумением.   
  
***  
Письмо Дорака уже дожидается их в чистенькой благообразной таверне, через которую, наверняка, идет по тракту контрабанда. Рокэ забирает конверт, никак не реагируя на докучливые вопросы.   
  
— Савиньяк лишил вас ножей окончательно? — в задумчивости спрашивает он, поднимаясь по лестнице. Комната оказывается такой же благообразно-подозрительной. Ричард молча протягивает нож, который Рокэ неодобрительно взвешивает на ладони.   
Вскрыть письмо сгодится, пожалуй.   
  
Почерк кардинала, ровный и округлый, такой привычный, и тот, кажется, пронизан довольством. Бесконечная шахматная партия вдруг утратила равновесие, и Дорак побеждает.  
Рокэ отходит к окну, чтоб с пристрастием изучить пыльные занавески явно местной работы. Ричард тянется к письму, оставленному на столе, нисколько не скрываясь.   
  
— А вот шпионаж, определенно, не ваша стезя, — комментирует Рокэ. Пригвожденное ножом к столу, письмо жалко трепещет на сквозняке мятым уголком листа.   
  
— Вы когда-нибудь перестанете? — с какой-то мягкой, усталой злостью спрашивает Ричард. Неловко выдирает нож из столешницы и подходит, протягивая его на раскрытой ладони.   
Рокэ улыбается. Рокэ разворачивает Ричарда резким рывком, обхватывая за плечи, прижимая лопатками к своей груди. Нож легко касается горла, но быстро покидает эту позицию.   
  
— Очень плохо, юноша, — упрекает Рокэ. — Впрочем, сейчас речь не о вас. Видите вот того всадника? — стальное лезвие осторожно отводит в сторону занавеску, указывая на маленькую удаляющуюся фигурку.   
Ричард торопливо кивает, все еще удерживаемый его рукой, и едва ли готовый думать хоть о чем-то внятно.   
— Как вам кажется, кому так торопятся доложить о нас? — задумчиво продолжает Рокэ. Ни лица, ни одежды конного уже не разглядеть.

***

Письмо Дорака в кармане, промокшее, измятое, тычется острым краем под ребра. Плотная дорогая бумага, Дорак может себе позволить, если знать, сколько серебра он изводит на своих шпионов.

Эпинэ — провинция, красивая неброской, но завораживающей красотой, с кружевными ежевичными кустами — стелется под копыта Моро словно ковер. У Штанцлера всегда был неплохой вкус, вот в чем ему сложно отказать. Как и в умении ядовитой змеей пролезть в каждый дом, испоганив все, что только возможно.  
— Письмо к хозяину дома, — скучным голосом объявляет Рокэ бородатому привратнику. То ли конюх, то ли опустившийся гувернер, забытый без дела и теперь охраняющий полупустой дом.

А сам дом, между тем, красив. Под стать какой-нибудь молодой опрятной вдове, а не старому ызаргу вроде Штанцлера.

— Хозяина нет, но я... покажу, — неопределенно обещает бородатый конюх, так и не придумав, кому именно собирается показывать письмо, если хозяина и правда нет. Все-таки Штанцлер вне столицы разучился подбирать себе толковых слуг. Алва равнодушно пожимает плечами, отдавая подделку Дорака в его руки.

Легче было бы просто войти без помех, устроив небольшую стрельбу, но теплый солнечный день располагает к безучастной лени, у которой хочется пойти на поводу.

Слуга возвращается, без лишних слов приглашая Алву в дом и захлопывая за ним дверь с таким выражением лица, словно внутри притаилась толпа разбойников, но снаружи об этом никому не стоит знать. Смешно, в самом деле.

— Благодарю, но дорогу я найду сам, — вежливо обращается Алва к оглушенному рукоятью пистолета телу.

Август Штанцлер, радостно поднимающийся ему навстречу, совершенно явно ждал кого-то другого.

***

— И что же вы собираетесь сделать со мной, маршал, — Штанцлер щурится жалко и зло, как загнанный хорь, нелепо топорщатся седые брови. — Застрелить беспомощного старика, насадить на свою знаменитую шпагу?

Алва брезгливо морщится, не сдержавшись. Самоуверенность некоторых старых пауков иногда по-настоящему выводит из себя, и в первых рядах здесь, на удивление, даже не Дорак.

— Я вам не Окделл, эр Август, и не имею к сему достопочтенному семейству никакого отношения, поэтому играть на моем благородстве — заведомо плохая ставка. А над тем, что сделать с вами, я раздумываю как раз сейчас, и после всего, что мы сегодня прояснили, мой выбор невелик. Если вас не затруднит, повернитесь в профиль, мне так лучше думается...

Штанцлер и правда поворачивается в профиль, но виной тому не просьба, а тихий шорох, раздавшийся с лестницы. Неприятное лицо искажается торжествующей улыбкой.

Которая неуверенно меркнет, когда в дверях появляется Окделл, а не кто-то из слуг. Все-таки выследил, волчонок, как есть волчонок, никак не может выпустить из пасти то, что и так принадлежит ему.

— Ричард, оставьте нас, — приказывает Алва одновременно со штанцлеровым «Ричард, как же я рад».

— О, мой мальчик, как вы вовремя, — продолжает подвывать Штанцлер, пока дуло пистолета не оказывается направленным в его грудь. У Окделла дрожат руки.

Стрелять так — положительно скверно.

— Я искал вас, эр Штанцлер, — отчетливо проговаривает он. Бледный, осунувшийся, неожиданно взрослый, словно не имеющий никакого отношения к тому по-птичьи растрепанному хмурому мальчишке, поедающему на кухне песочный пирог под ласковые причитания всей прислуги женского пола. Все-то уверены, что хозяин дома ничего не знает об этих мелких незначительных сценках.

— И нашел, Дикон, и замечательно вовремя нашел,- продолжает надрываться Штанцлер. Ричард не слушает или не слышит.

— У меня было столько вопросов,- продолжает он. Штанцлер выжидающе склоняет голову к плечу. Рокэ закидывает ноги на столешницу, раскачиваясь на стуле. Интересно, позволит ли ему Дорак запретить изучение Дидериха в Лаик? Чтобы выпускники этого рассадника нежных чувств хоть немного походили на офицеров.

— И что же теперь? — подталкивает Рокэ, с трудом удерживаясь от показного зевка.

— Потом я понял сам... — задумчиво отвечает ему Окделл, так и не отводя взгляда от Штанцлера.

— О, Ричард, я уверен, что вы поняли не все, давайте присядем, — снова высовывается эта змея.

— Не все, — согласно и охотно кивает Ричард. — Только главное.

Только когда его дрожащие пальцы растерянно касаются горла, ища и не находя тонкую цепочку, а лицо озаряется грустной и удовлетворенной улыбкой, Рокэ наконец понимает, насколько все всерьез.  
Но это уже не имеет значения, потому что выстрел звучит в следующую секунду.

— Он мертв, — констатирует Рокэ, для проформы прижимая пальцы к горлу Штанцлера. Глупо думать, что человек, получивший пулю в голову, будет жив, но Ричард, отделенный от них широким столом, не видит картины целиком, поэтому для него стоит доиграть спектакль. — А вы все-таки дурно стреляете.

— А вы опять меня бросили, — Окделл нервно встряхивает головой, отбрасывая с глаз нестриженную челку. Хмурится, поджимает губы, из взрослого мужчины  
превращаясь снова в нелепого мальчишку, одиноко замершего на площади.

Пальцы его продолжают нервно теребить воротник, не нащупывая эсперу, но, кажется, он этого нисколько не замечает. До чего же все было глупо тогда, на этом клятом клеверном поле. Какая бессмысленная жестокая выходка.

— Могу я получить прощение, если попрошу о нем? — осторожно уточняет Рокэ, протягивая навстречу ладонь, словно заново приручая хищного зверька, готового в любую минуту оскалиться.  
Ричард выламывает уголок рта болезненной улыбкой и согласно кивает.

— Я чуть не загнал из-за вас лошадь, вы знаете? И, наверное, загнал бы... Кто вообще может угнаться за этой закатной тварью Моро, и почему вы опять... Почему вы? — бессмысленные его пререкания заканчиваются сами собой, когда он утыкается носом в плечо, испуганно жмурясь.  
Шелковые волосы скользят между пальцев.

— Тогда я прошу простить меня, — негромко произносит Алва. — И давайте попробуем начать еще раз...


End file.
